


Thesis

by cyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborg/pseuds/cyborg
Summary: How he had made her feel on that day could please her for days, impair her nerves for weeks, rack her thoughts for months on end, and leave her wanting more for years to come.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thesis

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic ever, pls no bullying me!

How?  
She wondered how she could have gotten herself out of the predicament. Even when parts of her brain were telling her the truth; that she did not want to get out of this entire situation, yet.  
Olivia, basked in the sunlight gleaming from the inch of open area between the old painted white wood of the window frame, and the hideously unappealing seafoam green curtains.  
Her fingers twiddled and poked together between the steel handcuffs and the sleep deprivation was just about to finish its job of getting to her. She heard a clinking noise; it must have been him. The man that had always found a way into her mind and picked her thoughts to make himself feel at home upon.  
Where?  
He huffed and looked at her in deep thought with his brown eyes contacting hers. When he stared at her like this her cheeks became a bit more than the usual tan caramel toned brown that it usually was. They showed pink and made her desperate attempt to look away from him feeble and cute. He had just wanted to catch up with all their lost time.  
He, being the lone wolf.  
Her being the independent soul searcher.  
The two were destined to do this act every time one or the other had crossed the most unlikely paths.  
And when they did, something like a long-lost love would be formed at the end of it all.  
Maddening, isn’t it?  
His fingers took a hold of her cheek, and the right hand took shelter on her waist. The position she sat in on top of the cheap mattress and thin bedsheets was like as if Sombra’s thighs were greeting him.  
He let go of her face with his left hand and grabbed the lonely wooden chair from the corner of the bedroom. Next to the window she had once momentarily set her curious eyes upon.  
Jesse put the chair almost between her legs, parted as they were and covered in her soon to be gone satin, silk made, red dress. The slit in it made his eyes wander, his mind curious, and fingers itch to touch.  
The position he took on before resumed and he had stretched forward from his seat in the wooden chair to take a taste of her lips.  
Her eyes half-lidded as they were, sprang open with life. And looked at him for a moment before shutting and following his mouth on hers. McCree licked at her bottom lip and she had gasped unexpectedly. His tongue invaded her mouth and flooded her imagination with:  
‘I wonder what it would feel like having this on other parts of my body?’  
Sombra had thought this silently in her brain but, she had voiced a low moan and continued to fight against the cowboy’s tongue for pleasure and want for more.  
“Darlin’, I can tell you want to go further, so the only answer I need is for you to keep trying to hide those precious noises you are making, and we can get there together.”  
And with those words flowing out of his mouth like a water fountain of lust ridden nuances to her ears, all she did was gasp when his teeth gently toyed with the skin on her neck.  
What?  
“I want this Jesse” is all she had said to him since their heated kiss on the way into the bedroom earlier that day.  
“You already have it baby.”  
These words made her heart flutter, but the feelings soon directed themselves into a completely different area and had her heart pounding.  
He slid his head down, placing his knees onto the floor and scooting between her thighs. Sombra could not tug his head forward as she had still been restricted by the handcuffs. His metal arm made its way around her left thigh and gripped her ass firmly. She squeezed her eyes closed when his other hand had started to slide under her lace black panties and over her clit. McCree pushed the dainty piece of clothing to the side and started to taste her.  
His tongue lapping over her folds and parting them with one of his fingers. Each moan she made had given his cock a reason to rise in hardness and he grabbed her butt even tighter.  
The slit of her dress made it perfect to use his metal arm as a hook onto her ass and he went under the fabric of her panties to grab her flesh.  
She wanted to scream as his beard scratched her entrance and his fingers started to make its way into her center. He pumped his index and middle fingers into her, and her back was thrown onto the bed as she gasped deeper and harder each stroke of his tongue.  
“Jesse, I am about to cum”  
“Please, don’t stop” she breathily panted out. As his lips curved up into a smile and made her bite her bottom lip.  
When?  
Her climax was quickly approaching, but he soon had replaced his thick fingers with his even thicker cock. He speedily worked his pants down and pulled his underwear down, grabbing his shaft and aiming it as his prize. He stared up at the gorgeous wreck he had made with just his mouth.  
“You’re so beautiful angel. I can’t wait to see what you look like when you’re screamin’ my name taking all seven inches of me so deep into you though.”  
And with those words, before the woman could even retaliate, he was sliding so well into her wetness and she could only reply with a groan.  
His cock fully enveloped inside her had been gripped so tightly with the cling of her walls and she could only wrap her long slender legs around his waist.  
How?  
“You better fuck me hard right now Jesse. I can’t take it” she said in a desperate tone.  
He granted her wish and pulled out of her pussy almost completely then pushed all the way back into her.  
“Jesse!”  
“Keep saying my name in that beautiful voice of yours like that, and I’ll fill you up real good darlin’.” He said this as he fucked back into her faster and deeper.  
His own climax is approaching, and he wanted to finish with her.  
“C’mon love, say my name and say what you want” his words playfully teasing her as he slowed down his thrusts.  
“Give it to me Jesse, I need you to fill me up please, I’ve been so good for you!”  
His last series of thrusts harder than ever and his cum spurted out into her while she screamed his name.  
The next time they get to do this he hopes they won’t need to have just the night.


End file.
